Wonkyu Life : Don't Be Selfish
by Kyuhyun Zone
Summary: "Kau selalu egois Hyung!" / "Aku tak pernah egois, kau yang tak pernah memikirkan perasaanku!" / "Dan kau tak pernah mempercayaiku!" / "Bagaimana aku bisa percaya jika kau berpose seperti namja jalang dengan teman drama musikalmu itu!"/ "Tapi aku hanya mencintaimu!" / "Apa cinta namanya jika kau selalu menolakku?" / WONKYU / BL / ONESHOOT :)


**Wonkyu Life "Don't be Selfish"**

**Cast : **

**# Choi Siwon **

**# Cho Kyuhyun**

**Wonkyu Love Story **

**.**

**. **

**By : Cherry 4078823**

**.**

**.**

**Summary : "Kau selalu egois Hyung!" / "Aku tak pernah egois, kau yang tak pernah memikirkan perasaanku!" / "Dan kau tak pernah mempercayaiku!" / "Bagaimana aku bisa percaya jika kau berpose seperti namja jalang dengan teman drama musikalmu itu!"/ "Tapi aku hanya mencintaimu!" / "Apa cinta namanya jika kau selalu menolakku?" / WONKYU / BL / ONESHOOT**

**.**

**.**

**Just an 'abal' fanfiction xD **

**.**

**.**

Sudah untuk yang kesekian kalinya namja dengan surai brunette sedikit ikalnya itu menghembuskan napas beratnya hari ini. Berulang kali ia gigit-gigit kecil bibir sintal kemerahan miliknya."Apa salahku hingga kau menjadi tak peduli seperti ini padaku?" Monolognya seraya menatap layar ponsel touchscreen yang digenggamnya.

Foto seorang namja dengan dimple smile menawan yang tengah erat memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang terpampang jelas sebagai wallpaper ponsel kesayangannya. Sedikit tersenyum, kemudian mengelus lembut layar ponselnya. "Aku sangat merindukanmu Hyung." lirihnya pelan.

Saat ini ia tengah berada di dalam sebuah kamar hotel tempatnya dan member Super Junior lain menginap di Osaka, Jepang. Menjalani schedule yang telah dijadwalkan sebelumnya. Setelah sebelumnya mereka menjalani aktivitas rutin tahun ini, konser World Tour mereka, Super Show 5 di Shanghai. Dan sekarang, mereka harus menghadiri konser A-Nation di Negara Sakura tersebut.

Namja dengan manik onyx cokelatnya itu terdiam terpaku untuk beberapa saat. Duduk di atas tempat tidur king size dengan selimut tebal berwarna putih tulang di atasnya. Sesekali ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada jam dinding yang terpajang di sebelah kanannya. Menunggu sang empunya kamar kembali dan iapun dapat menanyakan beberapa hal yang belakangan ini ingin ia sampaikan serta mengutarakan segala hal yang tertanam di benak dan lubuk hatinya akhir-akhir ini. Yap, seorang Cho Kyuhyun tengah duduk membisu di dalam kamar Choi Siwon, hyung sekaligus kekasih yang sangat dicintainya.

Ia sengaja masuk ke dalam kamar Siwon tanpa sepengetahuan sang empunya kamar, dengan bantuan 'prince manager' yang memang memegang seluruh kunci cadangan kamar mereka di hotel tersebut. Kembali Kyuhyun menghela napas dalamnya, "Hyung….." ujarnya pelan.

Selang beberapa waktu kemudian, terdengar suara derap langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat, seketika menginterupsi kegiatan Kyuhyun yang tengah melamun di atas tempat tidur.

**CKLEK!**

Pintu kamarpun terbuka, menghadirkan sosok namja tinggi dengan balutan kaus putih oblong dan celana pendek selututnya dari balik pintu. Sejenak Kyuhyun tertegun, kemudian bangkit dari posisinya, "Hyung~" panggilnya yang langsung saja membuat Siwon menolehkan wajahnya ke asal suara. "Kyu..? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Siwon –sang namja dengan balutan kaus putih— itu dengan alis yang nampak mengernyit.

Kyuhyun mengukir senyum, "Kau dari mana saja Hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun sumringah seraya melangkahkan kakinya mendekati sosok Siwon yang masih berdiri di dekat pintu.

Dalam waktu sepersekian detik, ekspresi namja tinggi itu berubah menjadi datar. Dengan tatapan datarnya Siwon menatap Kyuhyun, "Ada perlu apa?" tanyanya dengan nada yang terkesan sinis.

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya. Dengan senyum yang masih dipertahankannya, ia berkata, "Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu Hyung. Kau darimana saja? Mengapa lama sekali?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu! Jika ada yang ingin kau bicarakan, cepat katakan! Aku ingin istirahat!" kembali, Siwon berujar sinis. Sungguh hati Kyuhyun seolah tertoreh perih. Sakit, amat sangat sakit. Dalam waktu yang sungguh amat singkat, Siwon merubah raut wajahnya.

Saat bertemu dengannya di Shanghai, Siwonpun seperti ini. Kyuhyun tak tahu mengapa, karena Siwon selalu menghindar jika Kyuhyun mendekatinya. Ia benar-benar tak tahu jelas apa kesalahan yang telah dibuatnya, hingga Siwon terkesan menjauhinya. Ini sungguh bukan diri Siwon. Siwon tak pernah seperti ini jika semuanya baik-baik saja. Namun Kyuhyun masih berusaha untuk tetap tenang tanpa meredupkan senyuman yang mengembang tulus di wajahnya.

"Eum, bagaimana kakimu hyung?" Kyuhyun mulai bertanya seraya menujukan pandangannya pada lutut kanan Siwon yang masih menggunakan 'knee guard'.

Untuk beberapa saat Siwon terdiam. Membuat Kyuhyun turut mengernyitkan alisnya. Merasa tak direspon, Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap intens manik elang Siwon yang masih menatapnya dengan tatapan datar. "Hyung!" Kyuhyun mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Siwon, membuat namja dengan dimple smile menawannya itu sedikit terhenyak.

"Eh…?"

"Mengapa kau tak menjawab pertanyaanku?" Kyuhyun sedikit mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

Siwonpun tersenyum –sedikit dipaksakan—, "Kalau aku menjawab pertanyaanmu, lalu apa pedulimu?" kemudian berlalu begitu saja, melewati Kyuhyun yang masih terdiam di tempatnya. Kyuhyun tersentak, kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap heran Siwon yang akhir-akhir ini bersikap tak peduli dengannya.

"Hyung! Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja aku peduli!" jawab Kyuhyun yang langsung saja dibalas dengan kekehan kecil dari Siwon yang membelakangi tubuhnya.

Selang beberapa detik kemudian, Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya mendekati sosok Siwon. Menggerakkan tangannya lalu menggenggam lengan Siwon, "Hyung…"

Dengan segera, Siwon menepis kasar genggaman tangan Kyuhyun pada lengannya, "Aku tak butuh perhatianmu! Sudah tak ada lagi yang ingin kau bicarakan, bukan? Lebih baik kau segera pergi dari sini! Aku ingin istirahat!" Gertak Siwon sedikit kasar, membuat Kyuhyun kembali tersentak, kemudian membulatkan kedua manik onyxnya lebar.

Kyuhyun tak menyerah, ia genggam kembali lengan Siwon dengan lembut, "Hyung… Aku mohon… Aku hanya mengkhawatirkan keadaanmu! Mengapa kau seperti ini padaku?" tanyanya dengan mata yang sudah terlihat berkaca. Yap, Kyuhyun sudah tak mampu lagi menahan perasaannya. Sikap Siwon yang sangat acuh tak acuh padanya belakangan ini membuat hatinya sungguh sangat sakit.

Siwon menghembuskan napas kasar, "Tanyakan pada dirimu sendiri mengapa aku bisa seperti ini!"

"Aku bahkan tak mengerti mengapa kau bersikap seperti ini? Dan aku juga tak tahu apa yang telah aku lakukan hingga membuatmu seperti ini. Apa salahku Hyung?"

Siwon membalikkan tubuhnya yang membelakangi Kyuhyun, "Sudahlah, aku sedang tak ingin bertengkar denganmu Kyu. Aku sedang ingin sendiri, bisakah kau meninggalkanku?" Menatap intens kedua bola mata Kyuhyun.

**TES!**

Bulir air mata berhasil jatuh membasahi kedua pipi chubby Kyuhyun. Tak mampu lagi menahan rasa sakit yang menderanya. Wajahnya tertunduk lesu. Ini kali pertama ia menerima bentakan Siwon yang sekasar ini. Siwon adalah namja berperangai lembut, tak pernah membentak, tak pernah berlaku kasar. Namun sekarang? Perlahan isakanpun keluar dari bibirnya. "Mengapa kau seperti ini?"

Mendengar isakan Kyuhyun, Siwon sedikit mendecak. Kemudian menggerakkan tangannya, menyentuh pundak Kyuhyun lembut. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Sudahlah, lebih baik kau kembali ke kamarmu! Maaf jika tadi aku sempat berkata kasar."

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya, "Aku sangat merindukanmu Hyung~ Tak tahukah kau seberapa sakitnya aku? Tak bisakah kau merasakannya? Kita berpisah hampir seminggu. Kau di Hongkong dan aku di Jepang. Tak inginkah kau bicara padaku? Kau hanya mendekatiku saat di atas panggung, namun di belakang panggung? kau selalu menghindar jika aku mendekatimu. Apa salahku? Aku sungguh sangat merindukanmu Hyung~" tutur Kyuhyun panjang lebar, menumpahkan segala hal yang bergumul di hatinya.

Dan kembali, Kyuhyun tak mampu lagi menahan perasaannya saat ini. Ia sungguh tak bisa menghadapi Siwon yang seperti ini. Siwon yang dikenalnya, selalu menghampirinya jika mereka bertemu. Siwon selalu memberikan pelukan dan kecupan hangat saat mereka kembali bertemu setelah berpisah beberapa saat. Namun kemarin, saat di Shanghai, Siwon nampak acuh tak acuh dan sama sekali tak memperdulikan Kyuhyun. Ini sangat berbeda dan membuat Kyuhyun sakit.

Siwon terdiam, kemudian dipeluknya tubuh dongsaeng yang sangat dicintainya itu erat. Tubuh itu nampak bergetar, dengan segera Siwon mengelus lembut punggung Kyuhyun. Ini adalah salah satu cara ampuh untuk menenangkannya. "Mianhae~" lirihnya pelan.

Kyuhyun mengangguk lemah, kemudian menggerakkan tangannya untuk membalas pelukan hangat Siwon yang sangat ia rindukan. "Ada apa? Mengapa kau seperti ini? Apa salahku padamu, Hyung?" tanyanya dengan wajah yang ditenggelamkannya pada ceruk leher Siwon. Mencoba menghirup aroma maskulin yang menguar dari sana –yang juga sangat ia rindukan.

Siwon menghela napas berat, "Aku tidak apa-apa." Jawabnya singkat yang segera dibalas dengan gelengan kepala dari Kyuhyun. "Bohong! Kau bohong hyung! Ada apa? Beri tahu kesalahanku! Apa yang membuatmu seperti ini?"

Untuk beberapa saat Siwon terdiam. "Aku mohon Hyung!" pinta Kyuhyun seraya mengeratkan pelukannya. "Aku hanya cemburu…." Siwon mulai angkat bicara.

Dengan kedua alis yang mengernyit, Kyuhyun bertanya, "Cemburu? Pada siapa? Apa yang telah aku lakukan?"

"Pada teman drama musikalmu dan juga Changmin, sahabat tercintamu itu!"

Refleks, Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya. Menatap intens kedua manik Siwon dengan matanya yang nampak sayu dan masih berkaca. "Ada apa dengan mereka? Mengapa kau bisa cemburu?"

"Kau pura-pura bodoh atau benar-benar tak menyadarinya?" Siwon bertanya dengan tatapan mata menyelidik. Dengan polosnya, Kyuhyun menggeleng lemah, "Aku benar-benar tak tahu hyung. Ada apa? Apa salah mereka?"

"Kau tahu? Foto selcamu dengan teman drama musikalmu itu sudah tersebar luas di jejaring sosial. Tak sadarkah kau apa yang telah kau lakukan huh?"

Kyuhyun nampak berpikir sejenak, "Ah foto itu… Itu hanya foto Hyung! Lagipula aku sudah mengkonfirmasinya dengan mengupload fotoku bersama kru tim drama musikalku yang lain keesokan harinya bukan? Aku tak hanya berdua dengannya hyung! Aku bersama dengan yang lain juga di kedai itu!"

"Aku tak mempersalahkan foto itu."

"Lalu?"

" Posemu itu Kyu…..Apa kau tak menyadarinya? Aaarrgghh sudahlaahh…" Siwon sedikit mencengkeram surai hitamnya, menandakan seberapa frustasinya ia saat ini.

"Apa yang salah dengan poseku di foto itu?" kyuhyun bertanya dengan tatapan innocentnya.

"Lupakan saja!"

"Hyuunnngggg!"

"Oke baik! Kau seperti….kau seperti namja pelacur!"

**DEG!**

Dan ucapan yang baru saja dilontarkan Siwon layaknya kilatan petir di siang bolong yang seketika menyambar tubuh Kyuhyun. Pun seperti hantaran listrik jutaan volt yang menghantamnya. Seketika bulir bening kembali meluncur jatuh membasahi kedua pipinya. Ia terdiam. Lidahnya seolah kelu untuk berucap. Ini terlalu sakit. Kekasihmu sendiri mengucapkan kalimat yang tak pantas diucapkan. Menuduhmu dengan sebuah kata yang amat sangat menyakitkan.

"Kau tak mempercayaiku, Hyung?" dengan segenap tenaga yang tersisa, ia mencoba bertanya. Wajahnya tertunduk dan tubuhnya nampak bergetar. Ini sakit, sungguh sangat sakit.

"Aku tidak tahu." Jawab Siwon pelan.

"Apakah aku terlihat seperti namja jalang dimatamu? Sehina itukah aku, Hyung?"

"Entahlah….."

"Baiklah… Jika memang kau menganggapku seperti itu. Aku minta maaf Hyung jika aku sudah menyakiti perasaanmu. Aku bersumpah aku tak pernah melakukan hal apapun dengan namja lain! Dia hanya partner kerjaku dan kami hanya merayakan keberhasilan drama musikalku."

Siwon terdiam. " Lalu, mengapa kau harus cemburu dengan Changmin?" Kembali Kyuhyun bertanya. Kedua tangannya terkepal kuat guna menahan gejolak emosi yang menderanya. Hatinya tertoreh perih, saat kekasih yang amat sangat ia cintai danbangga-banggakan selama ini, sama sekali tak mempercayainya dan menuduhnya sekeji ini.

"Kau berkencan dengannya, lalu mengupload foto kalian berdua di twitter tanpa sedikitpun memikirkan perasaanku? Mengapa kau tak pernah peka dengan perasaanku, huh?" Siwon berkata dengan nada yang sedikit lebih ditinggikan. Kyuhyun menghela napas dalam, kemudian menghapus kasar bulir bening yang berhasil lolos dari kedua pelupuk matanya.

"Aku sama sekali tak bermaksud seperti itu! Kau tahu kan aku dan Changmin itu hanya sekedar sahabat! Aku sama sekali tak mempunyai maksud apa-apa! Kami sudah lama tidak bertemu, dan saat sama-sama sedang berada di Jepang, bukankah hal yang wajar jika kami memutuskan untuk makan malam bersama dan mengambil selca untuk sekedar kenang-kenangan? Apa itu berlebihan?" jelas Kyuhyun panjang lebar dengan napas yang sedikit tersengal.

"Dan menguploadnya ke twitter." Siwon menambahkan.

"Lalu apa yang salah?"

"Apa kau bisa menghitung sudah berapa kali kau mengupload fotomu di twitter bersamanya? Sedangkan kau tak pernah sekalipun mengupload foto kita! Semua orang juga bisa menilai seberapa besar cintamu pada namja yang kau bilang hanya sekedar sahabatmu itu!" urat-urat halus tercetak jelas di leher jenjang milik Siwon. Kecemburuan yang teramat sangat membuatnya tak mampu lagi menahan emosinya.

Kyuhyun tercengang. Sebegitu dangkalnyakah pemikiran Siwon atas ini semua?

"Hyung, aku sama sekali tak bermaksud apa-apa dengan mengupload fotoku dan Changmin! Kami hanya bersahabat dan kita sudah membicarakan ini berulang kali bukan?" Kyuhyun mencoba menjelaskan. Dengan mata berkaca ia mencoba menatap manik elang Siwon yang seolah memancarkan amarah yang teramat besar.

"Tapi aku masih tak bisa menerima ini semua!"

"Apa maksudmu? Kau sama sekali tak mempercayaiku hyung?"

"Bagaimana aku bisa percaya jika kekasihku sendiri berkencan dengan sahabat yang sangat mencintainya, huh? Bagaimana perasaanmu jika berada di posisiku?" Siwon menatap nyalang manik onyx Kyuhyun.

"Harus berapa kali aku bilang, aku hanya mencintaimu Hyung! Changmin hanya aku anggap sebagai sahabatku dan tak akan pernah lebih sampai kapanpun!" ucap Kyuhyun dengan penuh penekanan.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Changmin? Dia sangat mencintaimu! Dan bukan tidak mungkin jika dia mempunyai niat untuk merebut cintamu dariku!"

"Changmin bukan orang yang seperti itu Hyung!"

"Kau selalu saja membela sahabat tercintamu itu! Tak pernah sedikit sajakah kau mengerti perasaanku?"

Kyuhyun terdiam. Semua ini terasa semakin menyudutkan dirinya. Demi apapun ia berani bersumpah jika hanya Siwonlah yang ia cintai. Meski sudah berulang kali Siwon menyakiti perasaannya. Tidak, bukan hanya Siwon yang memliliki perasaan sensitive. Kyuhyunpun seperti itu. Kyuhyun juga sering merasa cemburu. Namun Kyuhyun selalu berusaha keras menutupi rasa cemburu dan kecewanya pada Siwon. Namun sekarang? Hanya karena masalah kecil yang sudah sering mereka bicarakan, Siwon menjadi seperti ini?

"Harus berapa kali aku katakan? Aku hanya mencintaimu! Kau cinta pertama, kekasih pertama dalam hidupku! tak bisakah kau rasakan itu semua?"

Yap, memang benar. Siwon adalah cinta pertama dalam hidupnya. Kekasih yang dapat membuatnya melupakan dunia kecilnya dengan game tercintanya. Meski cinta ini salah. Meski cinta ini tak wajar. Namun, ia tetap teguh bertahan berjalan di atas kodrat yang salah selama ini. Cintanya yang begitu besar pada Siwon membutakan matanya terhadap realita pahit yang nanti akan diterimanya sebagai konsekuensi dari pilihannya,

"Apa cinta namanya jika kau selalu menghindar jika aku mendekatimu di atas panggung? Apa cinta namanya jika kau selalu menolak skinship dariku?"

"Hyung…. Ini tak seperti apa yang kau pikirkan! Aku punya alasan untuk ini semua!"

"Apa alasannya? Mengapa seolah kau menganggapku sebagai pengganggu?"

"Ini tak seperti yang kau pikirkan! Harus berapa kali aku katakan padamu hyung? Apa aku pernah menolak skinshipmu di belakang panggung? Apa aku pernah menghindari kecupan demi kecupan yang kau berikan padaku di belakang panggung? Aku hanya tak ingin hubungan kita terlalu tercium publik! Aku tak ingin kau terluka! Kita juga sudah membicarakan ini sebelumnya kan? Biarkan untuk sementara hubungan kita tetap seperti ini!"

"Tapi aku ingin semua orang tahu jika kau itu milikku! Aku ingin semua tahu tentang hubungan kita!"

"Hyung…. Tolong mengertilah! Kau itu termasuk orang terpandang di Negara ini! Aku tak mau kau mendapat hujatan nantinya!"

"Aku tak peduli itu!"

"Tapi aku peduli!"

Siwon tersentak mendengar Kyuhyun menaikkan tingkat oktav suaranya.

"Tolong jangan egois hyung!"

"Aku tidak egois…. Aku hanya….."

"Sudah cukup! Aku sudah lelah! Kau selalu egois! Memikirkan perasaanmu sendiri tanpa memikirkan bagaimana perasaanku! Kau marah besar padaku hanya karena masalah fotoku dengan teman drama musikalku. Kau marah hanya karena aku pergi makan malam dengan Changmin dan mengupload foto kami di twitter. Tak tahukah kau seberapa sakitnya aku selama ini? Jika aku bisa, aku juga ingin marah hyung! kau tak pernah sekalipun memikirkan perasaanku!"

"Kyu….."

"Apa kau tahu seberapa sakitnya hatiku saat kau melakukan skinship berlebihan dengan member lain? Apa kau tahu seberapa hancurnya hatiku saat tahu kau berselingkuh di belakangku saat kita bertengkar? Aku tahu semua apa yang kau lakukan! Aku tahu hyung! lalu, apa aku pernah marah? Apa aku pernah membentakmu? Apa aku pernah membalasmu? Tidak! Aku tak pernah seperti itu! Kau bilang aku tak pernah peka dengan perasaaanmu, lalu bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau sudah cukup peka dengan perasaanku? Aku selalu berusaha mempercayaimu saat kau mengkhianatiku. Tapi kau? Bahkan kau sama sekali tak pernah mempercayaiku! Aku lelah hyung…. aku lelaaahhhh…"

Kyuhyun memukul kasar dadanya yang terasa sakit. Siwon membulatkan matanya, kemudian menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun agar berhenti memukul kasar tubuhnya sendiri.

"Kyu…"

"Aku lelah menyimpan ini semua! Kau selalu egois! Menganggapku tak mempedulikanmu! Padahal aku melakukan ini semua karena aku ingin menjaga reputasimu! Hanya itu! Aku juga ingin seluruh dunia tahu hubungan kita! Tapi tidak untuk saat ini! Aku mohon mengertilah."

Dengan satu kali gerakan, Siwon membawa Kyuhyun ke dalam pelukannya "Mianhae Kyu~ mianhaeee~… aku yang tak pernah peka dengan perasaanmu! Sungguh aku tak pernah sadar telah melukaimu selama ini! Maafkan aku!" Kemudian menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Kyuhyun. Menghirup aroma wangi alami yang menguar dari tubuh Kyuhyun. Aroma yang selama ini telah menjadi candu dan obat penenangnya.

"Aku mencintaimu Hyung~ tolong percayalah padaku! Aku hanya butuh kepercayaanmu! Jangan egois seperti ini! hatiku sakiiiittt…. T^T"

Siwon mengangguk lemah, "Ne ~ aku akan mempercayaimu Kyu…Aku mohon maafkan aku!"

"Aku mohon jangan egois hyung….. Bicarakan dulu semuanya denganku! Tolong jangan pernah kau mengambil kesimpulan sendiri! Kita bukan anak remaja yang masih labil dalam menjalani hubungan hyung! Kita sudah dewasa. Jangan seperti ini lagi."

"Baiklah Kyu~ aku mengerti. Maafkan aku yang selama ini terlalu egois dan tak mempedulikan perasaanmu."

Kyuhyun menghembuskan napas lega kemudian mengukir senyum simpul, "Eumm~ … Ah~ bagaimana keadaan kakimu Hyung?" Mengingat sesuatu, Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya kemudian menatap lutut kanan Siwon yang terluka. "Tidak apa-apa Kyu~ nanti juga akan sembuh dengan sendirinya asal kau mau melakukan sesuatu untukku" ujar SIwon dengan senyuman penuh arti.

"Eh…? Melakukan sesuatu? Apa itu?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah polosnya, membuat Siwon menarik salah satu sudut bibir jokernya. "3 ronde saja yaa? Aku mohooonnnn…"

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya, "Mwo? Hey, kakimu sedang sakit dan kau masih sempat-sempatnya meminta hal itu hyung?"

"Ayolah Kyu~ hanya 3 ronde! Sudah seminggu kita tidak melakukannya… apa kau tak merindukanku?"

"Hyunngggg….."

"Kyuuuu….."

"Kau egoiiiissss…."

"Tapi dalam memuaskanmu aku tak pernah egois kyu,….."

"Aaaaaaaaaaaa… Kau menyebalkan…."

.

.

.

"Aku sudah lelah hyung,,,,aaasshhhh…."

"Ini bahkan baru 5 ronde Kyu~…."

"Ta—tapiiihh kau biihhlang….aahhh… hanya 3 ronde…"

"3 ronde dalam 3 kali putaran…."

"M—mwooooo ….?

.

.

**END!**

**Hahhhahaha~ ff gaje nan ajaib =_= terima kasih atas kesediaannya membaca ^^**

**Maaf jika ada kalimat yang diucapkan berulang-ulang dan pemakaian kosa kata yang kurang pas. Saya masih kaku buat nulis lagi T_T tapi kepala pusing pengen nyampein delusi di otak saya ^^… jadi ya seperti ini ^^ ceritanya monoton mohon dimaklumi ^^.. harap kritik dan sarannya ^^**

**Cherry **

**4078823**


End file.
